The Apprentice's Revenge
by Bryton4ever71
Summary: Another fantasy fic. Originally written for another story site with a hypnosis theme so...yeah. I thought I'd change the character names to Justin/Brian/Ethan and try it out here. Final part now added! Pls R R, more info in intro.
1. Justin's Revenge

Intro: OK, kinda going out on a limb here. Basically, this was a story I wrote quite a few years ago for another story site with a mind control fetish theme to it. But then I thought, well I've read better things and worse things on here (not saying what!), an apocalyptic fic, QAF fairy tales, etc.. so compared to this, what the hell? I'm posting the first two parts and all I did was change the names and small aspects of Brian's appearance ie. His eye color. Please read and review and if you like, I'll post the final part. If this is something that is inappropriate for the site, let me know, and I'll remove. As you can see this is another fantasy/fairy tale situation. For more info on what makes me do such a thing, I've included a bloggy type of blurb in my profile. Please read and drop me a line if you want. RATED M.

Disclaimer: This story contains male/male sex, s/m role-play, and hypnofetishism. If you are not of legal age, (eg.18+) or offended by such subjects, then stop reading, you pervert! Perhaps you are living in a backwater community that frowns on such explicit materials. In such a case, stops reading, FEEL MY HUG, and know that I feel genuinely sorry for you.

This is a work of fanfiction. Any similarity to real events or people, living or dead is entirely coincidental.I do not own any part of Queer as Folk. No copyright infringement is intended

THE APPRENTICE'S REVENGE A Hypnotic Fantasy Romance in Three Chapters PART 1: JUSTIN'S REVENGE By Bryton4ever71 Chapter 1 The Visit

The cauldron was bubbling merrily over a blazing fire. A man in a deep red tunic and a long, black cloak fastened at the throat with a silver clasp threw three different powders and a dragon's tongue into the water and stirred it with a long silver spoon. "Justin!" he bellowed, "Where are you? Come to me! I need you!"

A young man with his arms filled with firewood entered the dank cave. "Yes master, I am here. What is your will?"

"What are you doing, bringing wood into the cave? You know where the woodpile is."

"Yes, I know. I just wanted you to know that I heard..."

"Silence! Put the wood away and return. And be quick about it! NOW!"

"Yes, master." Justin obeyed and was back in a matter of seconds.

"What took you so long?" the magician grumbled.

"Sorry, master," Justin murmured. He gazed into the magician's flashing eyes. If only he...

"Justin! I need to leave to go to the dragon's cave on Korrkon's Peak to get some of its toenail clippings. The journey is long and I will not be back until tomorrow morning. I need you..."

"Oh, let me go, master! The journey is sure to be dangerous and you could be hurt. Look, I have learned a new spell that would defeat the dragon."

Justin pointed his finger at the fire and concentrated with all his might. A blue light shot from his finger and hit the fire, turning the dancing flames into solid ice sculptures.

"NOOOO!" the magician cried. With one hand he smacked Justin across his cherubic face, knocking him to the ground. At the same time, with the other hand he pointed a finger and shot a red beam at the fire.

Justin covered his face as his icy flames shattered in all directions into a million razor sharp shards before returning the fire to normal.

"Fool! First, never interrupt me again! Second, what good would that spell have done? Even if you had been successful in freezing the dragon, how would you have gotten the toenails from the ice? Third, don't mess with that fire. That's why I need you here, to keep it boiling through the night!"

Justin lay on the floor of the cave and looked up at his master. The magician's hazel eyes still flashed as he stared down at his protégé with a contempt that Justin could not understand. In addition to gorgeous hazel eyes, the magician had long, straight, black hair, a high forehead, and a thick, bushy moustache that led into a thick, yet short beard. Although it was short, the beard hid his face and Justin often wondered what lay beneath for he knew the magician was still a young man, only 29 years old. Justin knew he had to be a genius to achieve the greatness he had at such a young age. Sadly, the magician didn't seem to care about this. All he cared about was dominating Justin. In addition, he seemed to ignore the fact that he had a huge muscular body. But Justin noticed. Every day.

As Justin took his hand away from his face, he saw blood. In spite of his efforts, an ice shard had cut his cheek. Justin was a little annoyed, for he knew the ice spell could have been counteracted without so much drama. But then, as he gazed into his master's eyes, he sighed.

If only, he thought, If only he knew..."

"Well! Do you understand your duties!" the magician yelled, breaking through Justin's thoughts.

"Yes, master. Stay here. Tend to the fire and keep it burning." Justin recited.

"Excellent. I guess you're not a completely worthless apprentice after all."

"No, master." Anything else would have earned him another smack.

The magician turned on his heel and, with his long, black cloak swirling magnificently around him, stalked out of the cave.

Justin got up quickly and went over to the mouth of the cave. He leaned against the rough rock and sighed. He had come here three years ago when he was sixteen to study magic from Brian, the best magician in the land since Merlin. It had been icing on the cake to find that Brian was as handsome as he was smart. Justin had fallen in lust with Brian as soon as he laid eyes on him but he kept mum because he was still just a gangly teenager with a mop of blond hair. But now, at 19, Justin's hair had grown out into a thick, blond halo and his body had developed pleasing bumps and ridges in all his muscles. He had sky blue eyes and especially good looks. And after three, long years, Justin's lust had long since given way to true unrequited love.

If only, he thought, watching his master's tall form disappear into the swirling fog, If only he knew, maybe he wouldn't treat me this way. If only I could tell him that I love him."

A single tear rolled down his cheek.

"Don't count on it," said a voice behind him.

Justin spun around on his heel, causing his own sky blue cloak to swirl around his blue tunic that matched his eyes exactly. There in the middle of the cave was a young man just about his own age. He had short, brown hair and green eyes with a handsome face and a short pointy goatee. He matched Justin in build and height; he was almost exactly 6 feet. He wore a brown tunic and matching cloak.

"Who are you?" asked Justin in surprise, "And don't count on what?"

"My name's Ethan," said the young man, "I've been watching you for a while now. I saw how you were looking at him just now, and I can tell what you're thinking. But trust me. He'd treat you like shit even if he knew you liked him. Only then he be fucking you and treating you like shit."

"Don't talk about him that way! Say, how'd you get in here anyway? And how could you be watching me?"

"I've been watching you through my magic mirror. And I got here using teleportation, of course."

"How can that be? Teleportation is an incredibly advanced spell. And how would you get a magic mirror?"

"Well, it's not exactly mine," conceded Ethan, "But I can use it whenever I want. As for the advanced spells, I know lots of them. I've sort of "convinced" the wizard I'm with to, sort of, speed up, my lessons."

"What do you mean, "convinced"?" Justin asked suspiciously.

"I mean," Ethan said with a flair, "that I've made him my slave. And my lover. And I've come here to offer you the same thing."

"This is nonsense," Justin said impatiently, "Look, no offense, but you're starting to get on my nerves and I've got work to do."

Ethan waited and watched as Justin got some wood and put it on the fire.

"Listen, Justin, do you want to be that man's toady until he's finally decided he's had enough of you and kicks you out? Or would you like to be calling the shots for once. Or give him a taste of his own medicine? Or make him pine away for you like he's made you do for so, so long? I can make it happen."

"Why?" Justin asked, crying a little, "why would you do something like that for me? What's in it for you?"

"Oh Justin, Justin," Ethan said, approaching him slowly. Then he reached out and brushed away a tear, healing Justin's new scrape in the process.

Justin shuddered. He had not felt such a tender touch in all his life.

"I don't want anything," Ethan continued, "I came because I was in the same boat you were. Under the thumb of an overbearing jackass who didn't realize what a good thing he had. Then one day, someone breezed in, just as I have, and gave me this!"

He reached in and brought something out from the folds of his robe. It was a wooden rod about 2 feet long. Ethan kept his hand over the top.

"What is that?" Justin asked curiously.

"This is the Ultimate Wand of Mind Control," answered Ethan, "With it you can put anyone under a hypnotic spell. He has taught you hypnosis theory, hasn't he?"

"Of course," Justin said, "but he has a spell on him so I can't put him under."

"This wand erases any spell, breaks any curse. And look, notice how I hold my hand over the top? That's because at the end of the wand is a focal point that is impossible to resist. What it is I cannot say. It changes for each person into whatever they want to look at that moment. Only when you hold it, does it not affect you. I'm shielding you from it because I don't want you to go under...yet."

"What do you mean, yet?" Justin said in alarm.

"Well, I have to teach you how it works," Ethan said, "And from what I heard," he grinned lasciviously, "We have all night."

Chapter 2 The Lesson

"What do you mean?" Justin cried in alarm.

Ethan uncovered the top of the Wand. "Relax," he said soothingly, "and tell me what you see."

A pulsating light flashed from the Wand. And within the light...

"How strange!" he exclaimed, " I can see Brian's face! But his eyes! They're so different! They're softer somehow. Kinder. I've always wanted him to look at me that way."

"Then enjoy it. Look deep into those eyes."

Justin wanted to. But there was something, something he had...to...remember.

With a huge effort, he dragged his attention away from the vision.

" Ethan, no! I've got to keep the cauldron boiling! You mustn't do this!"

"Don't worry, Justin," Ethan said in that same strange, soothing voice, "We'll keep the fires burning. Is Brian still there?"

"Yes, he... he... he..."

"Good, look deep into those eyes. Deeper and deeper. Feel yourself being drawn down, down, down, until you are unable to look away. And the deeper you go, the drowsier you feel. Your eyes are soooo heavy Justin. So very heavy. So deep. So drowsy. So heavy. Feel your eyes begin to close, in spite of themselves. Can you feel them closing, Justin?"

"Yes." Justin heard himself say.

And he could. Brian's eyes became browner, black, flecked with gold. They became clearer and clearer, and the cave around him faded away. His eyes seemed to have lead weights on them.

"Heavier and heavier. Drowsier and drowsier. So heavy and drowsy they have to close...close...close..."

Justin eyes flickered, once, twice. Then something strange happened.

His eyes blinked shut. There was an odd skip in time. Suddenly, Justin was lying in the corner of the cave under the animal skins, which Brian used as a bed. His tunic was off and Ethan was there next to him. He felt strangely relaxed and sated. Dawn was breaking.

"What on earth happened?" Justin asked.

"I spent the night teaching you how to use the Wand." Ethan replied.

"What are you talking about? You didn't teach me anything! How can it be morning? I just closed my eyes for a second."

"You really don't remember anything?" Ethan asked.

"No."

"You'll have to forgive me, Justin. It's kind of turn me on watching the power of the Wand. Here, lie back down. That's it. Now look at me. TOTAL RECALL!"

Justin's eyes widened as, in a rush, he remembered everything.

"So heavy and drowsy they have to close...close...close..."

Justin 's eyes dropped shut. They flickered slightly as he valiantly tried to fight the spell.

"You are so drowsy and sleepy that your eyes feel cemented shut. And now the relaxation is spreading down your body, past your neck..."

Justin 's eyes slammed shut tight, the valiant fight fought and lost, and his head fell forward onto his chest.

"...past your torso, past your abs to your legs. The sleepiness is leaking down past your knees as your fall down, down, down into a deep, deep sleep. A deep, deep sleep."

Justin fell forward onto his knees. Ethan caught Justin's forehead in his palm before Justin could kiss the floor. He gently lowered Justin to the floor where Justin lay like a handsome rag doll. Ethan surveyed his handiwork tenderly for a few moments before continuing. He put the Wand back under his cloak.

"Justin, how do you feel?"

"Relaxed. Good." Justin whispered.

"Good. Now, I want you to remember that when you have Brian in this state, you will be able to put the Wand away. Its job is done. The rest is up to you. Understand?"

"Yes, I understand."

"Good. Now, I'm going to count backwards from ten to one. With each number, you will drop down 10x more relaxed than you are now. The deeper you go the better you feel. And the more relaxed you are, the more open you will be to my suggestions. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Good. Ten... nine...eight..."

Ethan watched with satisfaction as Justin's body shifted periodically as he dropped further and further down into waking sleep, further and further under his control.

"Three, getting ready to follow my suggestions, two, 90x as relaxed as before, my suggestions are commands, you will follow my suggestions, one, you are 100x as relaxed as you were before. You feel 100x better than you did before. You will follow all my commands, for every time you do you will feel better and more relaxed. Do you understand?"

"Yes. I will follow your commands. Every time I do, I will be more relaxed and feel better."

"Yes, Justin, that's right! Very good. Now, I think my first command will for you to call me sir."

"Yes, sir."

Ethan smiled. He had chosen that command because it was one Justin would not ordinarily have obeyed. Justin was completely under his power. And now that he was, Ethan planned to teach him much more than how to use the Wand. He had not been watching Justin through the mirror just to watch Brian abuse him, after all.

"Stand up, Justin. Stand to attention and obey me!"

"Yes, sir!" Justin was up in a flash, with his arms ramrod straight at his sides.

"Take off your cloak. And your tunic. You can keep your leggings on for now. But I want to see your chest."

"I see. Yes, sir. " Justin complied in a slow, sexy way that turned Ethan on so much that he took his own tunic off, mirroring Justin's stripper dance until it almost became unclear who was the one in the trance.

"I've been watching you a long time, Justin. I've been wanting to do this for a long time." Ethan slid a hand slowly, luxuriously, over Justin's s'pec'tacular chest, relishing it.

Justin groaned in pleasure.

"You like that? Good. But first, a little work before play. Is that all right with you?"

"It makes me feel good to obey your commands, sir."

"Excellent. I want you to go and fetch some more wood and bring it into the house. Enough for the whole night. Carry twice as much wood as you usually do. You'll be able to do this easily now. I want to really see you work. You better put your tunic back on, so you don't get slivers. When you're done, close the door and report back to me. Now, go!"

"Yes, sir!" Justin saluted smartly, something Ethan hadn't expected and got to work. Although he had to put on his tunic, Ethan took great pleasure in watching the muscles flex and bulge beneath the thin fabric as Justin struggled under twice as much wood as he was used to. In no time, Justin was done and was standing before his young master once again."

"Go check your fire, Justin. Stoke it if necessary." Hell, Ethan may have been a slavedriver, but he wasn't there to get Justin in trouble.

Silently, Justin obeyed. It was as if even in his dreamy state, he sensed this task was connected to some evil force for as he threw a log into the fire he spit into the flames in contempt.

Ethan gave a soft chuckle in spite of himself.

"All right, Justin, come here. Take your tunic off again. Good. Very good. You've obeyed me completely. You deserve a reward. I'm going to give you a kiss and when I do, you'll fall 100x deeper down into my relaxing sleep and feel 100x better than you do right now. In fact, you'll feel so good it will manifest as an orgasm as intense as you want. You will choose. Would you like that?"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, sir."

So Ethan hugged Luke to himself, chest to chest, flesh to flesh, ran his fingers through Justin 's golden hair, and kissed him, gently at first, then harder, probing with his tongue.

To his delight, Justin opened nearly at once. Ethan felt him collapse into his arms as the suggestion took effect. Then the orgasm. O God! Justin wanted to have a REALLY good time. He began to moan and writhe and then suddenly he stiffened in Ethan's arms and gave a loud, deep, wordless shout as he climaxed and creamed in his pants!

Ethan pulled away and tried to finish the kiss but Justin would have none of it. He grabbed Ethan's head and pulled him back, playing a game of tonsil hockey that left Ethan wishing he had a silver cup to give as an award.

Without breaking the kiss, Ethan picked up Justin across his chest and carried him across the cave, now lit only by the firelight, to a corner that was heaped with animal skins. Ethan gently lowered his willing prey to the makeshift bed, still kissing, and began to roam his hands over Justin 's beautiful, young flesh. Justin did the same, tweaking Ethan's nickel sized, sensitive nipples. Ethan groaned and arched his back in pleasure. Again, he tried to break the kiss, but Justin still wouldn't let him, grabbing his tongue gently with the pearls that were his teeth and pulling him back.

Damn! Justin was voracious! Ethan was ecstatic. Brian was a fool. As Ethan parried and thrusted in the fight of love, he moved his hand further down and pulled down Justin's leggings. Justin squirmed as he struggled to pull them the rest of them off. Then he reached for his master's leggings and pulled, still unwilling to part. Just as Ethan figured he would burst, Justin finally moved over to Ethan 's ear, which he began to nibble in a most erotic way.

"My God, Justin, you're amazing! I had no idea such passion even existed! I want you to know that (oh, yeah) even though from this moment on (oh, my) you are compelled to obey my every command, you can still (oh, wow!) tell me if anything makes you uncomfortable and we can stop any time. (Oh my God, is that legal!)"

"Don't make me stop," Justin begged, "I've been waiting so long! He's been making me wait so long! Please don't make me wait anymore, please!" Justin lay back on the dark furs, heavy lidded, with all his inhibitions stripped away. He looked up at Ethan and reached up to stroke his cheek. Ethan leaned into it affectionately.

He couldn't resist. It gave him such a hard on. "Please, what?"

"Please, sir!"

"But didn't you already..."

Now Justin smiled lasciviously. "Pre-cum, sir, pre-cum. You ain't seen nothin' yet."

Ethan smiled back. "That's good, my slave. But first... sleep deep!"

When Justin was out, Ethan said, "One more instruction before we play the night away. When you awake in the morning you will forget everything that has occurred from the time you were looking at the Wand and first closed your eyes. Everything that happened after that and what will happen now will be completely erased from your mind. Do you understand, my slave boy?"

"Yes, sir."

"Only when I, and only I say total recall, will you remember everything in total detail. This is a post-hypnotic suggestion. You'll be able to use these on Brian. Understand?"

"Total recall. Post-hypnotic suggestion. Yes, sir."

"Good. Very good. Oh, and Justin?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Call me master."

"Yes, master."

Ethan proceeded to tongue bathe his horny charge down to sculpted abs, and then further down to encounter a beautiful 9" thick cock. It was throbbing with anticipation and had a jewel of pre-cum on the end of it.

Ethan carefully flicked it away, then began to expertly suck it. Justin groaned.

All too soon, Justin pulled him forward and gasped "Stop for a while, or I'm gonna cum!"

"All right, then," Ethan whispered in his ear, "You'll go to work on me. And when your lips wrap around my dick, you'll find you cannot stop until I say so."

Ethan made Justin suck his 8" er for about 3 hours with one break to get up and stoke the fire. Ethan kept himself hard listening to Justin's moans as he tried to break free or speed up to make Ethan spew, but Ethan would always slow Justin down and Justin, of course, was always forced to comply.

Finally, Ethan brought Justin up for a rest and another session of long, passionate kissing. Then, he gently turned him over. He caressed Justin's sweet little bottom for a few moments, relishing it. Then, he...

"My God!" Justin said, remembering, "You fucked my ass!"

"Hoo boy," Ethan said languidly, leaning back, "Did I ever!"

"And, Oh my God! I fucked your ass!" Justin cried.

"And, how!" Ethan remarked with gusto.

Justin remembered everything in seconds. The images hit him with such force that he had to lie back down again. Ethan smiled and pulled him into a cuddle.

"My God!" Justin said again, "I think we only fell asleep about two hours ago.

"I'd say an hour," Ethan said, yawning, "You are one little marathoner."

"Oh, no!" Justin cried, jackknifing up again, "The cauldron!"

"Will you relax?" Ethan said, pulling him down again, "I took care of it. Or rather, I made you take care of it. Remember?"

"Yes, actually."

They lay in peace for a moment.

"But I thought you were going to teach me how to use your Wand?" Justin asked.

"I did. And it's your wand now."

Justin sat up on his elbow and raised an eyebrow skeptically, "And how," he asked, "was a night of marathon sex, teaching?"

Well," Ethan replied, "I taught you an induction process. I taught you how to make someone do your bidding, things they would not normally do. And I taught you about post-hypnotic suggestions by giving you one first hand. That should be enough for you to give ole Brian an attitude adjustment."

Justin thought about it. "Huh, you're right. Thanks. And it was great marathon sex, by the way."

He leaned over and brushed Ethan's lips with a long, soft kiss. It was a sweet kiss. It was a kiss of goodbye.

"But now you've really got to go," he said.

"WHAT!" Ethan cried.

Brian said he was going to be back in the morning. When he means morning, he means really early morning. "If he finds us both in his bed, we'll be dead men."

"What, you mean you don't share these furs?"

"Are you kidding? I sleep over there," Justin said, pointing to a pile of soiled straw.

"Yuck! That's got to be one of the first things to change," Ethan commented.

"Yeah, sure," Justin answered hurriedly, "Now come on, he can't find you here."

As if on cue, from outside, still far away, but rapidly approaching, came Brian's voice, " Justin, wake up boy, I'm home. That cauldron better be burning or you ass is going to be mine!"

"Sorry, Brian," Ethan said softly, "But it looks like it's going to be the other way round."

"Will you hurry up!" Justin hissed.

"Sure, sure," Ethan said. He stood and crooked a finger. His clothes jumped up with a life of their own, flew over and dressed him at a magical speed that made Justin 's head spin, "Just remember, just keep tight hold of the Wand and you'll be safe from its power. Good luck, Justin. Oh, one more thing. When you're finished with it, try to find a poor soul who's in your shoes now and pass it on, just as I've done. OK?"

"OK, OK! Go, quick!"

"Goodbye, Justin. We'll meet again. Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye!"

The last words echoed and faded as Ethan wavered, rippled, and vanished from Justin 's life.

A single tear rolled down his cheek. "Goodbye!" Justin whispered brokenly.

Then Justin pulled on his tunic, hid the Wand under his straw, hurriedly straightened Brian's furs, and was just walking over to the door to greet his master when it crashed open.

Brian was home.

Chapter 3 The Revenge

"Good morning, master. I trust you had a successful night."

Brian held up a small pouch in weary triumph. "I managed to get two clippings before he woke up and chased me out. Not much, but better than nothing." He stalked into the cave.

"That's wonderful, master. Perhaps next time we could go and battle him toge..."

Brian whirled on him. He laughed a short, contemptuous laugh. "Together? Are you serious? Ha! You're not even remotely ready for something like that!"

"Well," Justin answered tightly, Perhaps if you just gave me a chance. Just one chance to prove..."

"Why aren't you wearing any pants?"

The question came out of the blue. Normally, it would have thrown Justin off kilter, embarrassed him. But today was different. Today was new and better and Justin was going to be damned before he let anyone spoil it.

"I just got up," he said. "I barely had time to throw this on before you came crashing in like a grizzly bear. You're lucky I'm wearing anything at all."

Justin smiled to himself as he watched the flash of surprise on Brian's face. That was probably the first time he ever processed that image before!

Brian recovered quickly and stalked over to the cauldron.

"Well at least you did something right. Are you sure this has been boiling all night? If it hasn't, the spell won't work and my trip will have been in vain!"

"Yes, yes, all night. So what is this thing supposed to do anyway?"

"It's a potion to turn you into a white marble statue. It only needed to boil all night on the full moon and these toe nails."

He dropped them in. The potion turned from an angry red to blue to purple to green and finally settled to a buttery yellow. There was a small explosion.

"It's done. Drink up."

"WHAT? A statue? Why?"

"I'm going to start a rock garden outside. You'll make an excellent centerpiece."

"That's not what I meant! Why would you do such a thing? Haven't I served you faithfully all these years?"

"Well Justin, it looks like we're down to the wire here, so I'll level with you. This spell will only work on a 19-year-old. The night you came begging at my door, I was on my way out to kidnap one. But then, there you were, delivered right to my door, all eager and willing. So I thought, hey why not wait a few years, he'll be perfect. I'll let him do a few chores, teach him a few spells, the time'll speed by. Well, time's up, Justin. Drink up." Brian shoved a cup full of the yellow liquid at Justin.

"NO!" Justin yelled, backing up, "Oh that is it! That is really it! I have had it with you. You're not just mean and nasty and abusive, you're evil. Pure evil. And I'm going to make you pay!"

"Really, Justin there's no use for these histrionics. There's nothing you can do, so drink up!"

Justin batted the cup from the magician's hand. It smashed on the floor and the liquid puddled on the floor. "There is something I can do! Something I will do!" he shouted.

He ran over to the straw. He turned around and held up the Wand.

In his hand, the Wand was much different. It was simply a long stick with a dull, round stone attached to the top. It seemed nothing special.

As Justin held up the Wand, a blue glow surrounding Brian like an ethereal dust cover, turned on.

"Justin, what is that? Come on, stop stalling. Hey, why is my hypnotic shield on?"

The Wand vibrated slightly in Justin 's hand. As Justin gripped it more securely, a red beam shot out of the stone. The beam struck the blue shield and instantly dissolved it.

With his shield gone, Brian's gaze was caught and held by the magic Wand.

" Justin, what is happening... what is...what is...what is THAT?"

As Brian stared dully at the Wand, Justin felt a thrill run through his body, unlike anything he had ever felt before.

"Look harder," he said, trying to remember Ethan's soothing tone and mimic it, "And tell me what you see."

"It's me, "he said, "Riding that dragon, flying high in the sky."

Justin rolled his eyes. He should have known. That selfish wizard dreamed of dominating everything! Well, not for long!

"What an interesting sight! Focus in on it. Don't let it get away. Let the vision get clearer and clearer. Let everything else, the cave, the world, fade away. Further and further away."

"Yeeeesssss..." Brian sighed.

"Watch the vision and hear nothing but my voice. As you watch yourself masterfully riding the dragon, you will discover your limbs growing heavier and heavier. Your legs, arms are like lead, so heavy they are being drawn down, down to the floor until finally you fall to your knees. Down, down, down."

Slowly, Brian slid to his knees.

"Your eyes are growing heavy now, Brian, heavier and heavier. Feel them closing, closing, closing, as if they have lead weights on them. There is nothing but the heaviness and the sound of my voice. The heaviness is permeating your entire body now, drawing you down, down, down into a deep, deep sleep where you will hear my voice and obey it completely. Do you understand Brian?

Brian was on his knees with his head lolled forward, his eyes cemented tight shut. The sight gave Justin an instant hard on.

"Yes, I understand."

"Good. I'm going to count backwards from ten to one and with each number will feel 100x heavier, will fall 100x deeper into sleep, yet you will still hear my voice perfectly and obey it completely. Ten, 100x deep sleep, nine, you hear my voice clearly, eight, 100x deeper, you will obey my voice, seven, 100x deeper asleep, my voice is the only thing you hear and you will obey it completely, six, 100x deeper, 100x heavier, five..."

Brian fell from his knees to a supine position.

"...five, deeper and deeper Brian, past the point of no return, you are unable to wake up without my permission, four, my will is your command, three, 100x deep asleep, my word is law, two, my wish is your command, one, you are completely in my power. Say it!"

"I am completely in your power."

" Brian, you may think you are in a deep, deep sleep, but now I'm going to count from ten to one again and with each number you will go 100x deeper asleep and 100x more under my power. Do you understand?'

Yes, I understand."

"Good, ten, nine, eight..."

Justin repeated this induction process four times until he was sure that Brian was nothing more than a shell of a man, a puppet who would not wake until Justin told him it was OK to do so. It would not do for Brian to break the bonds of his own mind. Justin shuddered at the thought of Brian's wrath.

"... three, two, one. Brian, can you hear me?"

"Yes, master."

Justin knew he had to be careful. Even though he was really hot for Brian he didn't want to rush things. He wanted this to last.

"OK, Brian. Whenever you hear me and only me say "Abracadabra" you will fall into a deep sleep 100x deeper than this and 100x deeper than that whenever I say this phrase. When you are in this sleep you will listen only to my voice and obey any command. I will be your master. Understand?

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, master."

"Stand up, Brian."

Brian stood.

"All right Brian, listen to me very carefully, because this is important. In a few minutes, I'm going to wake you and when I do, you will remember nothing since you have been in my trance. However, although you won't remember being in trance or the commands I am about to give you, they will remain in your subconscious and you will follow them to the letter. Understand?"

"Yes, master."

"First, when you wake you will wonder what the hell you were thinking, wanting to turn me to stone. I am your faithful apprentice and you want to train and teach me everything you know. You will be so shocked by your actions that you will dump the cauldron out at once. Second, you will not hit me anymore. Anytime you even feel the urge to hit me, you will be overcome by dizziness and you will feel as if you are shrinking as small and helpless as a mouse. As soon as you lose the urge, things will return to normal. Understand?"

"Yes, master."

"Finally, do you remember when I made that comment about wearing nothing at all?"

"Yes."

"How did that make you feel?"

"Anticipated. I was looking forward to having you as a naked statue."

"Why?"

"Because I knew I'd never see you naked in the flesh. And...and...?"

"And what? You must tell me the complete truth."

"And...I wanted to see you in the flesh. I've been wanting to for a long time."

Justin's heart leaped. "OK, look. When you wake, every half an hour, an image of me naked will fill your mind. That's every half an hour. This will only stop when you invite me to share your bed and tell me to throw that soiled straw onto the compost heap. And you will tell me nicely, understand?"

"Yes, master."

"Good, you will wake up, remembering nothing when I next say your name."

Justin hid the Wand under his tunic and cleaned up the broken cup.

" Brian, is everything all right?"

"Eh, what's going on? What happened?"

"I think you must be tired after your eventful night, Brian, my master. I think you started to doze a little."

"Oh. Now what was I doing?"

"You were planning to turn me into a statue."

"I was? My God, I was! What was I thinking! You've been my faithful apprentice for 3 long years. My God, what was I thinking?" he repeated.

Brian rushed over to the cauldron and dumped the contents into the fire in one swift movement. The fire hissed and fizzled, then flared high with a great roar before returning to normal. The potion was consumed utterly.

Justin heaved a sigh of relief.

Justin put on the rest of his clothes and went outside for some fresh air. Exactly a half-hour later he came back into the cave to find Brian staring off into space and stroking his crotch.

"Brian, I'm back from my walk. Is there..."

Brian jumped a foot in the air.

"Justin, how dare you sneak up on me! I'll teach you to..."

Justin stood his ground.

As Brian moved forward, he suddenly stopped, clutched at his forehead and swayed on his feet. He groaned and leaned dangerously forward.

Luke rushed over and caught him before he fell. "Master, master, are you all right?"

Brian looked up at Justin with wide eyes filled with fear. "No, no, I..." He shook his head and fell onto his knees. Then he took a deep breath and shook his head and kept his head down.

"I'm fine, Justin. Just get out for a while."

"But master, if you're ill..."

"Just get out! Get out!" Brian yelled.

Justin went out, smiling slightly. It was working.

Brian was left alone with his jumbled thoughts. What was happening to him?

He was in the middle of reading a spell book when suddenly he had been hit with powerful erotic images of Justin, buck naked, with all his young muscles rippling. Funny, he had never thought of Justin as more than a passing fantasy, but this vision-wowza! Then, when Justin had come in, Brian had been ready to tear him from limb from limb. But as soon as he had started forward, he had been hit with such a wave of dizziness and nausea that he had almost puked his guts out right in front of Justin! Not only that, when he looked up, he saw that Justin was towering over him, like a giant of the lowlands! What on earth was happening to him?

Six hours later at lunchtime Brian was looking a little frazzled. After eight erotic episodes, his eyes were wild and he held his mug of mead with shaking hands.

Justin ate his roast boar sandwich in amusement. He loved the way Brian's gaze continually roamed over his body, finally resting to stare at his crotch whenever he thought Justin wasn't watching. But Justin was watching.

"So, master, what are we going to do today?" Justin asked innocently.

Brian jumped, spilling his mead. With an effort, he dragged his gaze upward. Justin deliberately gazed into Brian's brown and gold flecked eyes. Brian stared back. There was a moment of silence. Brian gulped.

"Master?"

Brian jumped again and focused. "Um, yes, well, today I think I'll have you study the levitation spells. Have I taught you levitation, yet?"

"Only the basics."

"Well, it's high time you learned more. After all, I want to teach you all I know. You can't be my apprentice forever, you know."

"Oh don't worry, " Justin smiled, "I won't."

Brian didn't have time to figure out Justin's enigmatic statement, for at that moment another vision of Justin naked, assaulted his imagination.

Justin smiled at Brian's wide-eyed expression. Payback was sweet.

Two hours and one magic lesson later, Justin was sent outside again. Brian was definitely coming apart at the seams. Justin left him pacing the cave like a wild animal and muttering to himself. The magician couldn't stop shaking and his long hair was wild and disheveled. Justin thought he never looked better.

Half an hour later, Justin peeked in again. Brian was holding his head, his eyes wide, "Here we go again," he murmured, "Oh my, oh my, wowza, wowza, wowza!"

"Master, I can't help but notice that something's wrong. Please tell me."

"I can't. You'll laugh."

"I won't laugh. I promise." Justin ran his fingers once through Brian's hair and surged with satisfaction as he felt Brian shudder with desire.

"All right. I've been picturing you naked all day. I can't help it."

"Really! How do I look?"

"You look great. I mean..."

"Well, thank you, master. You look great too."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I picture you naked all the time. I've had a crush on you for ages. I guess you must have one on me now too."

"Really? I do? Yes, that must be it. I guess I've fallen in love with you."

Justin sat gently on Brian's lap and put his arms around his neck. "Well, it's about time." he said softly and kissed him.

Brian hesitated for a moment and then returned the kiss. Their combined forces were explosive. All of Brian's pent up energy was released and he kissed Justin like a wild man, ravishing Justin's tongue, lips, and neck for a long time. Justin loved it.

Finally, they took a break. Brian said, "You know, I've wanted to do that for a long time. I'm sorry I've been so mean. Since this changes things, why don't you take that straw out to be composted and you can sleep with me from now on."

Immediately, a great weight seemed to be lifted from his shoulders. He gave a great sigh of contentment.

"Before you go, give me another kiss."

Justin leaned forward and said, "Abracadabra."

Brian fell back in his chair in his deep sleep.

"Brian, I want you to picture me naked every three hours instead of a half hour. I can't let you lose interest after all. These images will always be pleasant, erotic and only serve to make you happy, OK?"

"Yes, master."

"Also, tomorrow, you will have an overwhelming compulsion to shave your beard. Instead of making you look wise, it's suddenly going to make you look old. And you're only 29, after all. Repeat all that."

Brian did.

"I'm going to kiss you now and when I do, you will wake up remembering nothing."

Justin kissed him.

Later that night, Justin lay on Brian's furs for the second time in his life. The smelly straw was gone, as were Justin's worries for the future. Just like Ethan, Justin had turned his master into his slave and lover.

Justin watched said slave and lover remove the last of his clothes revealing a huge, broad chest that Justin had been lusting after for 3 years. Brian ''s legs were like tree trunks and you could grate cheese with his abs.

Justin told him so, and Brian laughed softly.

"Thank you, my love. You're not so bad yourself."

Brian looked down with the eyes Justin had seen in the Wand the night before. Only this time it was real. Justin couldn't be happier.

That night, Justin and Brian made love that surpassed all of Justin 's wildest wet dreams. Two bodies combined to make one soul. And armed with his Wand and his magic word, Justin planned on keeping it like that, for all time.

His revenge was complete.

THE END

This story is copyright ©2010

All rights reserved

Duplication of this story is allowed only for non-profit purposes

Any duplication of this file must include these copyright messages intact.


	2. The Return of Ethan

Disclaimer: This story contains male/male sex, s/m role-play, and hypnofetishism. If you are not of legal age, (eg.18+) or offended by such subjects, then stop reading, you pervert! Perhaps you are living in a backwater community that frowns on such explicit materials. In such a case, stops reading, FEEL MY HUG, and know that I feel genuinely sorry for you.

This is a work of fiction. Any similarity to real events or people, living or dead is entirely coincidental

THE APPRENTICE'S REVENGE PART 2 THE RETURN OF ETHAN By Bryton4ever71

A tear trickled down Justin's cheek but it was a tear of joy, not of sadness. In the year that he and Brian had been living the lives of lovers, he could not have been happier. Each day was like a new beginning and each night was an amazing adventure of erotic delight.

Justin thought back to the day when his life had turned around. Well, actually, his life had been turned around for him. A young, handsome man by the name of Ethan had breezed into his life (literally) and had given Justin the most precious possession he would ever own.

Up to that point, Justin had been pretty miserable. For three solid years, he had been slaving away as Brian, the great magician's, apprentice. At least that's what he thought. Actually, Brian had been tolerating him for those three years, waiting for Justin to turn 19, so that he could force feed Justin a potion that would turn him into a marble statue, a potion that would only work on a 19 year old. In the meantime, Brian had spent half the time treating Justin like a drudge and the other half like a punching bag.

And then, on the eve of Justin's 19th birthday, in the very nick of time, Ethan had appeared and bequeathed a very powerful, magical object to Justin. It was a wand. But not just any wand. The Wand of Ultimate Mind Control. Ethan told Justin that he had used it to make the wizard he was apprenticing for fall in love with him, and had then proceeded to show Justin how to capture Brian in the same way by putting Justin into a deep hypnotic trance.

Even now, a year later, Justin blushed as he remembered how he had shamelessly thrown himself at Ethan, seducing him while entranced. But even as Justin remembered, he nodded. That was how he felt when he was under Ethan's spell. Shameless. Uninhibited. Free.

And the next morning, Justin hid the wand and said goodbye to Ethan who disappeared into thin air, seconds before Brian returned from a night long errand in the mountains.

Justin had decided to try to give true love one more shot before using the Wand, but ten minutes hadn't gone by before Brian's evil potion scheme was revealed. Well, Justin was no fool. He used the Wand. OK, sure, maybe his living arrangement wasn't the most honest or ethical but he was alive. He was in love. And thanks to numerous post-hypnotic suggestions there would be enough wowsers in Brian's trousers to keep him panting after Justin forever.

Justin hummed an idle tune as he lovingly put the final touches on the thick sandwiches he was making. Roast beef, cheese, tomato, lettuce. Brian 's favorite. Justin wrapped the sandwiches in paper and packed them in the wicker picnic basket with the rest of the food. Then he picked up the basket from where it sat on the kitchen table and carried it over to the back door where he stepped out onto the porch of the cottage and watched Brian chop down a sapling at the edge of the forest.

As Justin watched Brian 's powerful bare torso work out, he smiled and became lost in quiet speculation. It was exactly a year ago when he had stood on another doorway, lusting after Brian in complete misery. Then came Ethan. Then came salvation.

Justin had never seen Ethan again after that night. Their one night stand had been just that. Justin assumed he had gone home to his own wizard love slave to keep training. Justin felt a twinge of regret and longing and immediately felt guilty with Brian right there in front of him.

"Oh, what the hell," he whispered to himself, "It's my birthday."

Now 20 years old, Justin was 5'11" with a medium, toned, smooth body with pleasing bumps of muscles poking out everywhere. He had short, blond hair, blue eyes, and a face that was leaving handsome behind and fast approaching gorgeous. He wore a tunic of fine linen, leggings, and slippers, all the same favorite color of blue that matched his eyes perfectly.

Justin danced down the porch steps and across the green lawn to where Brian toiled. The wizard's back glistened with sweat in the sunshine. Brian was built heavily with muscles, just the way Justin liked it, of course. Smooth as silk skin, all over. A mop of dark brown hair. Piercing brown eyes flecked with gold. And his face! Oh, sweet Lord, his face!

Justin smiled again as he thought back a year to when he had first captured Brian 's mind, body, and soul with hypnosis. After they had made love, his first post-hypnotic suggestion had been that Brian shave off his thick, full beard. The next morning, Justin awoke to a handsome stranger. Brian explained (as Justin already knew) that his beard suddenly made him feel old and he didn't want to wear it anymore. Justin was left with sculptured features, a rock hard jaw and a cleft in the chin. He was gorgeous! Justin was delighted. He told Brian that 29 was hardly old and that he was beautiful.

Now, a year later, little had changed. Brian was built, Brian was handsome, and Brian was his to command.

"Brian, come have lunch with me! I made your favorites."

Brian turned to face him, "Not just yet! I just started on this tree. Let me fell this one and then I'll eat."

"No, Brian, you've been working all morning. You need to keep up your strength. In fact you're probably getting so tired, that axe is beginning to feel a little heavy." And with those words, Justin casually licked his lips. Brian blinked.

"What! I'm as strong as an ox! Don't worry, I won't be long!" Brian went back to chopping, but now his movements were strained and jerky as if he were lifting a great weight.

Justin smiled quietly and without a word spread the red and white checkered picnic blanket he had brought out on the ground nearby. He lay upon it on his side with his head propped up on an elbow, watching Brian who was chopping with increasing difficulty.

Finally, Brian let the axe head fall to the ground and took a breather. As he did, he watched Justin who was watching him. Again, Justin licked his lips.

"You smug little bastard!" Brian said affectionately, not noticing he had blinked rapidly three times. Then he went back to work again. Or tried to.

Justin continued to watch, confident. The lip lick never failed. That axe would get heavier and heavier until he complied with his wishes.

"Come to me, Brian! Come and rest!"

Brian gave two or three more half-hearted chops before the axe thudded to the ground for good. Justin unpacked two sandwiches.

"I guess you're right, Justin. I must be more tired than I thought," Brian ambled over at last. "What have you got there?"

"Sandwiches, milk, iced tea, chocolate cake, and apples," Justin said.

"Sounds good, but I'm hungry for something else, first."

"What's that?" Justin asked, falling for it.

"This," Brian captured Justin 's mouth with his and drew him in closer. Justin was helpless to resist. He gave a little sigh of contentment as he was pressed against Brian 's hard, wide wall of a chest and offered no resistance to Brian's erotic assault. Tongues dueled and Justin ran his hands gently over Brian's sculpted, bare flesh, relishing his burly slave.

Justin was swept up in a torrid combination of sensations and emotions. Lust, power, heat, and pleasure. He felt Brian's huge dick pressing into his stomach like a rod of iron, and he gloried in the knowledge that that piece of meat was his, all his.

Tongues still battling, Justin's hand traced a slippery path down Brian's bare, sculpted chest, down past six pack abs, and then down into his trousers. Brian gave a little moan of pleasure.

"Well, isn't that romantic!" came a sarcastic, and slightly familiar voice.

The two lovers jumped apart like guilty teenagers. They sat up and faced the intruder angrily.

It was Ethan. Although he was Justin's age, height, and exactly the same medium build as him, Ethan was the exact antithesis of Justin. Ethan had dark brown hair and green eyes. Square, wire spectacles sat gracefully upon his well-proportioned nose, an addition since Justin had seen him last. A smug smile that Justin didn't like played upon his handsome face with a black goatee that was a little longer and pointier that when Justin had seen him last. He was dressed in a black tunic with a matching, midnight black cloak that flowed magnificently down to his ankles. He carried a long walking staff with the head of a snarling lion carved on the top of it. The eyes of the lion were two glittering, green emeralds.

"Who the HELL are you?" asked Brian furiously.

" Brian!" Justin said quickly and clearly, "Eyes front!"

Brian's head snapped around to face Justin head on.

" Justin, what's going on? Who is that? Hey, why can't I move my head? Justin, what' going-"

"Hush," said Justin, "Everything's going to be all right. Abracadabra!"

Brian's hazel eyes snapped shut and he fell into Justin's waiting arms. He gently lowered his mesmerized charge to the blanket where he lay, splayed out magnificently.

" Brian, I want you to count to 100 and with each number go twice as deeply asleep than you are right now, until you drift off into a deep, natural sleep that will last for three hours. No manner of conversation or noise will bother you unless it is something threatening like a wild animal or fire, whereupon you will awake instantly to protect yourself. Understand?"

"Yes, master."

"Good. Begin now."

"1-2-3-4-"

Justin reluctantly turned from his sleeping beauty and stood to face his past. He took a few steps forward off the blanket and approached Ethan.

Justin 's light faced Ethan 's dark. "Hello, Ethan."

"Hello, Justin. You're looking well."

"It's been a good year. Look, what do you want, Ethan? I was kind of in the middle of something."

Instead of answering, Ethan stepped around Justin and gazed upon Brian, still fabulously out for the count. With each number, he sighed orgasmically and his trousers began to tent.

"Magnificent!" Ethan breathed, "And he likes it eh?"

"Yes. It wasn't long before I discovered Brian found it erotic being hypnotized. Of course, consciously he has no idea."

"Of course. And he really doesn't know about me?"

"Of course not! He'd go mad with rage if he ever found out what we did. He's extremely jealous. Besides, there was no reason to tell him about you. You left and never came back. Until now. Why have you come back?"

With effort, Ethan, tore his eyes off Brian and faced Justin again. Again, he didn't answer. Instead, he fixed Justin with a particularly intense stare, and again, asked a question of his own.

"Has our night together faded from your mind, Justin?"

"What! No, of course not! But that's all it was, Ethan! One night! You can't just breeze back here after a whole year and expect me to get all teary! What do you want? Why are you here?"

"The answer to all your questions is...you!" Ethan answered finally, with a flair.

"Me! What are you talking about?" Justin was starting to get alarmed.

"You! I'm talking about you, of course!" Ethan answered, his gaze never wavering, "Don't run from me, Justin. Submit. Don't run, don't move. You can't run, you can't move. Submit. Your gaze is locked on mine and you cannot move or look away. Submit."

Indeed, Justin was now rooted to the spot. "Why do you keep saying that?"

"A little dormant suggestion I left with you last time. Every time I say 'submit' you become 100 times hyper-suggestible. You are unable to disobey my commands."

"NO!" Justin was horrified, but it was true. He couldn't move, he couldn't look away from Ethan and every time he heard 'submit', a wave of fog rushed through his brain, making it hard to concentrate on anything except Ethan 's voice.

"Brian! Wa-" But Ethan cut him off.

"Silence! You will be silent and listen only to my voice. Submit and obey me!"

Justin 's mouth slammed closed and cemented shut. The forest sounds, the birds, squirrels, the babbling brook that was just out of sight though the trees, all faded into obscurity as Justin tuned them out and fixated on Ethan 's soothing yet chilling voice.

"Your body is mine to command. As you gaze into my eyes and listen to my voice, you can feel it happening. Your thoughts are your own - for now - but your body is mine! It will obey my every whim and tell me anything I wish to know and you will be compelled to tell me only the complete truth. When I count to five, the separation of your body and mind will be complete. Do you understand? You may answer."

"Yes, I understand."

"Good. 1 - 2 - 3 - 4 - 5! Follow me, please!"

And it was done. Against his will, Justin walked away from Brian and the idyllic picnic scene and followed Ethan into the house. Justin tried in vain to stop walking, to trip, anything, but it was no use. Even while his mind screamed, NO! NO; his body moved in a stiff march up the steps and into the cozy cottage.

"Lock the door!" commanded Ethan.

Justin's body complied.

"Come here and stand before me!"

He had no choice but to obey.

Ethan reached out and stroked Justin 's head, caressing his blond tresses. "So beautiful. I've dreamed about this every night for a year. Whenever I made love to my wizard, it was your face I saw. But now the wait's over. We're finally together again. Together forever."

His hand moved lower, tracing a path down Justin 's face, across his cheek, down the side of his neck. His hand moved slowly down to Justin's pecs where one nipple was, and suddenly and almost brutally pinched and twisted.

Justin gasped as a wave of pleasure rocked through him. His body arched and his mouth opened slightly. Ethan moved forward eagerly to fill it.

Justin was shocked and outraged. He couldn't believe Ethan's gall or his body's betrayal. Had he always been this easy?

But even as his mind said no, his body said yes. His tongue dueled with Ethan 's with a passion all its own. He grasped the back of Ethan 's neck and pulled him closer. In return, Ethan held the back of Justin's neck and stroked his hair again, relishing it.

Justin felt horribly conflicted. On one hand he was thoroughly enjoying what Ethan was doing to him. For a whole year he had been in control of himself and Brian and that had been great. But now he was being controlled and that was great too. It felt so good to let someone else take the reins for once. At the same time, Justin felt horribly disloyal to Brian and frustrated and angry that he was powerless to stop it. But if that was the case, why was his hand moving down from Ethan's neck to his back and then further to his ass? Justin squeezed and felt a certain subservient satisfaction when he heard Ethan 's moan of pleasure.

Ethan broke the kiss but kept his hands roaming over his victim's body. "I give you permission to speak, but not move. You may only speak the truth. NOW!"

At last Justin's jaw was unhinged. " Ethan, you bastard! Let me go this instant!"

"Why would I do that? I've been waiting for such a long time to come and claim you."

"I thought you were in love with your own wizard."

"That old goat? I just stayed around long enough to learn all I could from him. A few days ago he informed me my power and knowledge equaled his own. So I dumped him...off a cliff!"

"You killed him?" Justin gasped.

"I've had enough of age. Now I want to experience youth. Something new. I want you."

"Well, I really love my wizard and I don't want to leave him. I don't want you!"

"Oh, really? Your body betrays you, Justin," Ethan grinned at Justin's rock hard cock, stimulated by Ethan's constant caresses. Ethan's hands moved toward Justin's chest again and Justin held his breath in anticipation. Ethan squeezed and pulled on both his nipples this time and Justin nearly passed out with pleasure. He grabbed Ethan and kissed him hard, deep. He couldn't help it. He was overwhelmed. He felt as if he would do anything for Ethan at this moment. He reached under Ethan's tunic and tried to feel Ethan's chest in return.

"You see. You do want me. Come away with me Justin. I can teach you anything that old man could dream up and more. We'll both have it all, youth, beauty, and power!"

"Besides," he added, "It's not like you have a choice. If you don't come with me willingly, I'll kill your wizard and take you anyway. I've already removed one wizard from the world today. Why not make it two?"

"NO!" Justin shouted. "No, don't!" His voice broke, "All right, all right, I'll do whatever you want, just don't hurt him. Just don't hurt him."

"That's more like it," Ethan said.

"What happened, Ethan?" Justin asked, "How did you become so corrupted?"

"Well, I have to confess, Justin, I was never really the good guy I appeared to be in the first place. When I came to you in the first place I was already making plans to bump off my teacher as soon as I had milked him dry. And I had been head over heels in love with you for months."

"Love! You call this love?" Justin cried in outrage.

"Love, lust, let's not nit pick," answered Ethan trivially. "Now, less talk, more cock."

"Yes, sir," said Justin, as his body pulled down his leggings and freed his fully erect 9" cock.

"Mmmmm... beautiful!" Ethan breathed.

He grabbed on to it and slowly stroked it. As he did, he looked deep into Justin 's eyes and began to speak in a deep monotone:

"Submit, my little slave, become mine completely. Let's have no more unpleasant talk about lovers past. As I stroke your cock you can feel yourself submit even further. I'm going to give your cock ten strokes and at the tenth stroke your body and mind will become completely mine, forgetting about Brian. It will be just like the first time we made love. Do you remember?

"Yes."

"One, becoming lost in my eyes. Two, feel yourself relax, submit, letting go. Three, going deeper, deeper, there is only my eyes, only my voice. Four, your past is slipping away from you, like sand through your fingers. Five, deeper, deeper into my eyes, past the point of no return. Six, Brian has become a distant memory like something from a thousand years ago. Seven, there is only me there has been only me to serve, and you will serve only me. Eight, submitting totally now, returning to a year ago, when it was just you and me in the cave. Nine, Brian is a forgotten fact there is only me. Ten, you are completely mine, totally in my power."

"I am in your power," repeated Justin dully, "I hear and obey. What is your will, master?"

"On your knees, slave."

"Yes, master." As Justin complied, Ethan pulled his own 8" cock free and held it before Justin.

"Serve me," he said, "Suck on my big, beautiful dick and as you do, you will feel your soul link with mine, joined forever. When I shoot you will swallow every drop and the link will be complete and you will be mine, totally, body, mind and soul. You will awake as my lover and slave. Then we will teleport out of here never to return. Would you like that?"

"Yes, master, as you wish."

"Then begin my slave."

Justin felt an unseen force push on the back of his head. At the same time, his mouth seemed to be magnetized toward Ethan 's cock. He tried to resist but slowly and surely, the distance between his head and his new master's cock grew shorter and shorter. Somewhere in the back of his mind, a small part of him screamed NO!; but as soon as his lips touched cock that thought as well as any others flew out of his mind as his body began to flow with wave after wave of pleasure as the soul link began.

Ethan groaned. Justin was an artist. Wave after increasing wave of ecstasy rocked through to his core. At this rate, he would cum very soon and the soul link would be complete.

Justin could feel his old identity slipping away from him the way an old shirt slips away into darkness down a greased laundry chute. There was a steady increase of awareness of Master, the one whose cock he was sucking and whose cock he must suck from this day forth. With every throb of awareness, a rush of pleasure filled his body re-enforcing the new programming, strengthening the soul link.

Without warning, the kitchen door exploded inward with a great noise. The force of the explosion overturned the kitchen table and tossed the chairs across the room. Ethan, who was leaning against the opposite wall by this time was pressed flat against it while Justin was pressed forward against him, deep throating his cock in the process. This unexpected pleasure sent Ethan over the edge. As the dust cleared to reveal Brian standing in the doorway, his face black as a thundercloud with rage, Ethan sent shot after shot of cum down Justin 's eager throat.

"You're too late!" Ethan cried in triumph, high on pleasure and power, "He's mine now, all mine, FOREVER!"

"BASTARDS! I'LL KILL YOU BOTH!" Brian moved forward with his hands outstretched into claws designed for strangling.

Without batting an eye, Ethan reached over for his staff and pointed. The green eyes of the snarling lion glowed and shot beams of green light at Brian. The lights encircled Brian around the chest, waist, upper legs, and ankles. Brian was frozen in his tracks with his arms pinned to his sides and his legs bound together with magic bands of green light. He swayed back and forth a few times before falling heavily to the floor.

"I know you! I remember you from the meadow! Who are you, anyway!" Brian growled as he struggled to escape his bonds. The effort was in vain.

Meanwhile, Justin had swallowed every drop of Ethan's spunk and busily finished cleaning the last few drop from the end of Ethan's cock. He blinked a few times, his eyes clearing as he woke up from his trance state. He gazed up at Roger adoringly.

Instead of answering, Ethan asked, "How did you get here? It hasn't been anywhere near three hours yet. You should still be in dreamland."

"A family of grizzlies was attracted by the food from the picnic. I woke up to protect myself. How long has this been going on? How long have you been hypnotizing me? Controlling me?"

Ethan realized Brian thought Justin and he had hypnotized him as a cover up to an affair. He couldn't suppress a snicker.

"What's so funny?"

"You. Being so totally and completely wrong," Ethan said as he pulled up his pants, " Justin is the one who hypnotized and controlled you. And he only did it to save his own life. As for how long, it's been exactly a year."

" Justin? Impossible! Justin loves me! He wouldn't do that to me!"

"He does love you! So much in fact, he willingly gave himself up to my control to save you. But as I said it's too late! He has linked himself with me body, mind and soul, and he has forgotten you completely! HE IS MINE!"

"No! I don't believe you!"

"Oh no! I'll prove it. Justin, stand up."

Justin stood from where he still knelt on the floor, his cock still hanging out stiff with subservient pleasure.

"Justin, who is this man?"

"I don't know, master."

"You've never seen him before?"

"No, master. There is only you, master. May I ask a question, master?"

"Yes, Justin?"

"Where are we? Is this our home? I don't recognize anything."

"No, Justin, but we're going home very shortly. Be patient, and sleep, sleep deeply supporting yourself on your feet."

"Yes, masssss..." Justin dropped off.

Brian was dumbfounded. Ethan was smug.

"You see, I control him completely now, as he controlled you!"

"But how? I have a spell that counteracts hypnotic induction!"

"A year ago I brought him a wand that broke your spell as easily as a stone breaks the surface of the water. I made love to him when you wouldn't and fell in love with him. Now, I've come to claim what's mine!"

"But he's not yours! And you can't claim what's not yours!"

"Fine! Claim, steal, let's not nit pick! I love him and his very soul belongs to me, now!"

"You'll never get away with this, you evil spawn of hell!"

"Flattery will get you nowhere, big boy!" Ethan retorted, "Now those bonds should wear out in about a half hour. Be sure not to wear yourself out, struggling! AH HA HA HA HA!'

Still laughing maniacally, Ethan grabbed Justin 's helpless, sleeping form, enfolding him in his dark cloak. He gave his staff a whack on the floor and vanished with sharp crack, leaving only a gauzy haze of green smoke behind. His laugh echoed, fading slowly away, taunting Brian, who was left to struggle unsuccessfully against his bonds.

TO BE CONTINUED

This story is copyright 2010

All rights reserved

Duplication of this story is allowed only for non-profit purposes

Any duplication of this file must include these copyright messages intact.


	3. Chapter 3 Brian's Revenge

OK, it seems a few people out there are reading but I'm getting no reviews so I'll just let you off the hook here and post this final part for a few days before pulling the story. Guess it was a dumb idea. WARNING! Things get worse b4 they get better! Brief reference to rape! Still rated M!

Disclaimer: This story contains male/male sex, s/m role-play, and hypnofetishism. If you are not of legal age, (eg.18+) or offended by such subjects, then stop reading, you pervert! Perhaps you are living in a backwater community that frowns on such explicit materials. In such a case, stops reading, FEEL MY HUG, and know that I feel genuinely sorry for you. This is a work of fiction. Any similarity to real events or people, living or dead is entirely coincidental.

I do not own any part of Queer as Folk. No copyright infringement is intended. This is fanfic only.

THE APPRENTICE'S REVENGE PART 3: Brian's Revenge By Bryton4ever71

Exactly 30 minutes after Ethan and Justin had vanished in a puff of green smoke, the green bands of light surrounding Brian's body, leaving him bound and helpless, flickered and vanished.

That half-hour, bound and alone with his thoughts had been very enlightening for Brian.

He never realized until now, how vibrant and colorful Justin had made life. Without his presence, the cottage was as barren and silent as a jail cell.

Brian got up and hobbled over to his (their) bed on shaky, numb legs. He overturned the feather mattress and found what he was looking for. A wand with an unremarkable white stone attached to one end lay there. Brian picked it up.

This? This is what had enslaved him? Impossible! And yet… this past year had been awfully foggy, full of blackouts and compulsions to do things that Brian could now see he would never usually do. The last thing he could remember clearly was trying to force-feed Justin a thick yellow potion that would turn him into a stone statue. And then…and then…

And then it went hazy. And all he could think of was Justin. Justin naked. Justin bent over. Justin supine with his hands clasped behind his head with that sexy gleam in his blue, blue eyes…

Brian gave his head a little shake. AAARRRGGGHHHH! He was doing it again!

But this time he was awake. And he knew. Knew beyond a shadow of a doubt. He knew that even though Justin had deceived and betrayed him, he was still in lust and in love with him. And he knew that he would do, had to do whatever it took to get him back.

Deep in a dark and evil forest, in a huge black castle, lived Ethan and now Justin as his prisoner and hypnoslave.

Inside the castle, in a central chamber, Ethan was seated on a large obsidian throne.

On the floor, in the center of the room, was a square of moonlight let in by a skylight above. Justin stood in that square, naked and shivering.

He was awake and aware for now, but Ethan had him set up with enough post- hypnotics to keep him under his thumb forever. He could keep Justin awake and watch him struggle and beg for freedom, or make him his zombie slave with a word. Ethan couldn't decide which persona was more erotic.

Right now, he had Justin in an invisible cage. Justin battered his fists in despair against invisible walls within the confines of the moonlit square.

"No, Ethan, no! Let me out, please! Let me go back to Brian! I miss…I…I…AAAHHHHH! NOOOOO! NOOOOO! OWWWW! AHHHHH!"

Justin's body bent backward and then fell to his knees, and then onto his side, his body bent, conforming to the confines of his imagined prison.

He broke into a cold sweat, coating his fair, toned, muscular frame in a fine sheen. His short, blond, hair became matted with moisture.

Ethan looked on at the show with an enormous erection. He showed no surprise at Justin's pain. After all, he had programmed it. Whenever Justin said or heard Brian's name, he would feel a red-hot poker dildo being inserted into his asshole for one minute.

After the minute was over, Justin's tensed, tortured body relaxed and collapsed on the floor where he lay, exhausted. He began to cry.

The black stone was bitterly cold but Justin's body shook with his quiet sobs instead. Tears streamed out of the blue eyes and down his cheeks as he realized the hopelessness of his situation. Only five minutes had passed since he had awoken naked, unable to move from this spot in an empty room but it seemed like an eternity. And now the pain! Justin knew he must have been here much longer, in a trance with Ethan programming him into his puppet all the while.

Ethan claimed that he loved him. But if this was his love, what was his hate? Justin shuddered to think. He also remembered his last moments at the cottage, telling Brian he no longer remembered him. It was true at the time but not now. At least for as long as it amused Ethan to see him remember. Justin knew Brian must be furious and betrayed. There would be no help, no resource, no rescue from there. Justin realized he was alone. He realized he was in Hell.

Ethan stood and walked slowly over to Justin, his black, lightweight cloak streaming out behind him.

He reached the moonlit square and nudged Justin with the toe of one tall, black leather boot.

"Get up!" he said softly, dangerously.

Justin managed to rise to his knees.

"Please, Ethan!" he begged, "If you truly love me, stop this madness. Send me back to…to Him. Please!"

"Stop it! My dear boy, I've only just begun!"

Ethan grabbed Justin's nipple and pulled him upwards. Gasping at the pain, Justin responded quickly and stood up. But there was pleasure too and Ethan could see Justin's cock begin to stiffen. He grabbed the other nipple and twisted viciously.

Justin cried out but then almost immediately his body grew slack. The chest play was a suggestion to grow limp and heavy but not go completely into trance. It was a pacifying move that left Justin in a helpless limbo state, unable to do anything but follow orders.

"There we go… Just drift down now, slipping back into your deep sleep state, as I count back from 10. You will be ready to obey when I finish counting. 10, slipping down and away, 9, deep sleep, getting ready to obey, 8…

As Ethan counted, Justin's terror-filled face emptied of any expression, his eyes closed, and his body grew so limp that the only thing holding him up from the floor was Ethan, still holding on by both nips.

Ethan deftly turned Justin around so that they spooned each other. Holding him upright around the chest, Ethan began to whisper into Justin's ear as his head lolled against Ethan's shoulder. "Now Justin, in a few seconds, you will feel me enter you. When I do, you will feel as if the dick inside you is growing. Growing to 12 inches. To 18 inches. To 24 inches, a full 60 cm. long and 10 inches wide. Do you understand?"

"Yes Master, I understand," Justin answered, giving Ethan an instant hard-on.

"Good. Then WAKE UP, boy!" Ethan yelled.

Justin blinked and came to in a startling different position than he had been a few seconds ago. He tried to struggle out of Ethan's grasp but before he really knew what was going on, he felt Ethan enter him with one thrust, without lube, to the hilt. The pain was incredible.

Ethan began to move in and out. Justin's eyes widened.

With every thrust, the monster inside his anus grew longer and thicker than Justin could imagine.

"What fresh hell is this?" he gasped.

"Hell? Surely you can't mean my big, thick dick that's growing by the second in your hot little hole? I thought this was every gay boy's dream come true."

Outside the dark castle, in the dark and evil forest, a strange, white owl with one eye that was larger than the other was sitting on a twisted, gnarled branch of a dead oak tree. It was scanning the ground for prey when it flew off, startled by two sounds that broke the spooky silence. One was Justin's heartbreaking screams followed by Ethan's maniacal laughter as he ruthlessly raped him.

Brian went out into the front yard and over to the fountain.

The fountain stood in the center of the yard surrounded by a horseshoe hedge. It was made of white marble and was in the shape of three basins, one on top of each other, each bowl being a little smaller than the one below it. The basins were levitating and rotating slowly, each freely standing in the air. Out of the topmost bowl, shot a single stream of creamy white water 3 feet high. It fell back into the bowls, creating a fabulous waterfall effect and churning the water in the lowest bowl. However, no matter how much the lowest bowl filled, it never over spilled.

"Stand still and deliver your secrets to me!" commanded Brian.

Instantly, the bowls stopped moving and the stream of water fell away and vanished, leaving a clear, smooth surface.

"Show me where Luke is."

The clear water in the top bowl turned instantly black, as if Brian had thrown a bottle of ink into the water. Brian was appalled. He bent forward, for a closer look.

The darkness formed other darker shapes within itself. Brian could now see the twisted trees, the black castle. The image moved forward through a skylight.

In a square of light, in the center of dark, Justin was being fucked from behind by Ethan.

Brian's face clouded with rage. He saw red. Literally. The black image grew pink and then red as his anger and jealousy grew.

"Make a portal for me to cross into this place!" he commanded.

A wide stream of water shot out of the center of the fountain at a 45-degree angle, creating a waterfall in the air. The throne room was displayed in the shimmering water.

Ethan had finished with Justin and was walking back to his throne.

With the Wand, his traveling cloak and his own magic wand as his only possessions, Brian stepped through the waterfall and vanished. The water returned to its clear state and normal vertical stream.

Justin fell forward onto his knees with a sob of relief as what seemed like a bull – no, elephant's cock was removed from his ass.

His rectum was torn and bleeding. He could not restrain a groan of agony. The pain was unbearable. He fell forward again, conforming to the confines of the shrinking moonlit cage.

"Now, now," Ethan said, "There's no need to fret. Remember the first time we were together? The first time we made love?"

Ethan slid an index finger lightly down Justin's butt crack and healed the wound. The pain disappeared.

"You see, Justin," Ethan said, running his fingers lightly up and down Justin's back, "No danger of disease. No lasting pain. We'll be able to do this over and over and over…forever."

Justin buried his head in his hands and wept. His sanity was holding on by a shimmering, silver thread but as he contemplated a future of never-ending rape, he could feel that thread begin to fray and threaten to break.

Ethan wrapped his own naked body in his cloak and strode back toward his throne.

And that s when Brian made his sudden appearance out of nowhere.

Roger and Brian's gazes met. Their eyes narrowed.

Ethan made a bolt for his throne where his staff resided. Brian let him reach out to grasp it before he made a come hither gesture with his hand and caused the staff to slip through Ethan's fingers, fly through the air, and into his own hand.

Ethan's smug expression turned to one of mingled fear and hate. They froze in a silent tableau for an instant, mutual hatred blazing from their eyes.

Ethan bolted for cover behind his throne. He never made it.

Brian stretched out his hand and released a red energy bolt from his index finger. The energy beam hit Ethan in the chest and flung him far across the room.

"I owe you something, you wretched bastard!" Brian cried.

"Oh? What's that?" breezed Ethan, flipping his hair out of his eyes and fixing his glasses.

"This!"

Brian blasted Ethan again and red energy beams encircled him Ethan was lifted into the air and his limbs were pulled into a spread eagle position. Beams encircled his neck, chest, waist, arms around the upper arm, forearm, and wrist, and around the legs around the thigh, calf, and ankle. He hovered in mid-air, slowly turning and rotating as if in a gyroscope. He was immobile.

With Ethan secure, Brian rushed over to Justin. He lifted Justin into his arms and cradled him in an embrace.

"Don't worry Justin; I'm getting you out of here!"

Justin felt the tender touch and heard the familiar voice. He looked up and his heart swelled. Perhaps this was not Hell. For against all odds, he was staring into the face of an angel.

"My love," he rasped, "I'm sorry….Help…me!"

"I will! I'm getting you out of here."

"Justin!" Ethan's hateful voice rang out, "FORGET ALL!"

No!" Brian watched in despair as Justin's head jerked and spasmed violently. His eyes fluttered. When they came back into focus, he asked Brian, "What's going on? Who are you?"

"No! No, Justin, don't let him do this to you! It's me, Brian!"

Justin screamed and writhed in his arms. Brian released him and Justin scrambled away from him and cowered in a ball.

"Stay away! Stay away from me! Don't hurt me anymore!"

"Justin, I wouldn't hurt you! Not for the world! I love you! I've come to take you home."

"I don't live with you! I don't even know you!"

"That's because of HIM!" Brian said bitterly, jerking his thumb, "The knowledge is there deep inside you. I'm Brian, and I—"

Justin's scream cut him off again.

"Bastard!" Brian whirled to face Ethan, "What have you done to him?"

"Figure it out for yourself," sneered Ethan, "I'll never tell."

"Oh yes, you will." Brian held up the Wand.

Ethan's eyes widened, then began to droop.

"Remember this? I see you do. Bet you thought you'd never be on this side of it, did you?"

"Nooooo…" Ethan drawled drowsily.

"But I can see you are not immune to its effects," Brian continued, "Continue to look deep into the crystal and tell me what you see."

"Justin. His eyes. His big, beautiful, blue eyes."

BASTARD! thought Brian.

"Good," continued Brian, in a soothing voice, "Gaze deep into those eyes and relax. With every word I speak, every moment that passes, you relax deeper, gaze deeper and fall under their power. Your eyes are heavy, your body is limp and you cannot resist my words. As I count back from 10, you will continue to relax, to sleep, to succumb to the power of Justin's eyes. Falling deeper, even now as my words penetrate your brain. 10. Deeper now, as I count back, 9, and as I do, the more willing you become to obeying Justin's eyes. My eyes. I am Justin, and you are falling deep into my eyes, aren't you?"

"Yes, Justin."

Good. 8. The more willing you are to obey, the more your bonds will vanish away…7…"

The light binding Ethan's waist vanished.

"Good. 6…Deeper now, sleeping deeper, more and more open."

The lights his wrists and ankles vanished.

5

The lights binding his arms and legs vanished.

"4…Deeper and deeper under the power of the eyes. Feeling your own will slip away into the dark."

The beam encircling his chest vanished.

"3…Sleep deep now Ethan. Sleep deep and obey. 2…Down, down, down….1…"

The beam encircling his neck vanished. Ethan's body revolved slowly and set itself on its feet. He was deep asleep and passive. He was ready.

"All right Ethan, in a moment, you will open your eyes. This will be easy to do and still remain in a deeply asleep. When you do, you will see Justin standing before you and you will do whatever he asks. Doing whatever he asks makes you happy, makes you aroused, and sends you even deeper asleep. Understand?"

"Yes, I understand."

"Good. Open your eyes."

He did, with a dreamy, glazed look in them.

"Ethan, do you remember the last hypnotic command you gave me?"

"Yes. Forget all. Total amnesia."

"But then doesn't that mean I've forgotten all about you as well?"

"Oh, I suppose it does. I hadn't thought of that," Ethan said, a little disappointedly.

"Perhaps it would be better to undo that particular command," Justin said gently.

"Yes, yes," Ethan said carelessly, "Well then, Justin, Remember all!"

Brian whirled and raced over to catch Justin before his head cracked against the hard marble floor. His head spasmed, eyes fluttered and then stopped and slowly opened. Brian was overjoyed to see them widen in recognition.

Before he could speak, Brian gently placed a finger on Justin's mouth.

"Hush darling, I still have to find out what causes you pain. Just lie quiet and know that I love you."

Brian wrapped Justin's battered, naked body in his thick, woolen cloak, pressed a quick kiss to his forehead, and placed an easy and temporary spell of deafness on him. Then he got up and faced Ethan as Justin.

"Gee Ethan, the power you have over me is a total turn on. Especially when you make me writhe around in pain."

"It is?" Ethan asked, "Really, I thought you didn't like it."

"I guess I must be a bit of a masochist after all," said Brian/Justin.

"It's also going to make you hate your ex," Ethan said dreamily, "Since it is his name that causes you such exquisite pain. Brian!"

Brian just smiled a slow and cruel smile.

"What's the matter? Why didn't it work? Why aren't you writhing in pain?'

"SLEEP DEEP!" said Brian quickly, before Ethan's distress could pull him completely out of his trance.

Ethan's head lolled forward and he dropped down onto his knees. Brian watched in satisfaction as Ethan slowly fell forward the rest of the way onto the floor with a thud, out cold.

"You'll never cause anyone pain again," Brian said," Are you listening, Ethan? Can you hear me?"

"Yessssss…." Ethan's voice dragged to a helpless halt.

"Good boy. Listen carefully. This is important. Here is what I want you to do…"

A few minutes later, Justin opened his eyes and shook his head to clear it. It felt like he had been asleep forever.

"Easy does it," Brian said, easing Luke up to a sitting position, "I think I've deactivated all his evil triggers, but take it easy while your mind comes to full awareness."

"Brian! I'm so glad to see you. I didn't think you'd come. I thought you'd be too angry. I thought I'd never – Brian, what's wrong?"

Justin was puzzled at the way Brian smiled sadly and kept him at bay, refusing to take him fully into the well muscled, crushing bear hug that Justin loved so much.

Brian stepped aside and pointed across the room to where Ethan stood bent forward, jackknifed with his feet and hands on the floor, naked, his ass in the air.

"Hey Ethan, wake up!" Brian bellowed.

"Hey, what's going on? What's happened? Hey, I can't move! HELP!"

As Ethan continued to struggle and scream, Brian turned and faced Justin.

"Justin, "he said, "I won't force you to go back with me. If you love Ethan, you can stay with him now. He'll do anything you want now; even his movements are under your control. And if it ever looks like he's breaking free, all you have to say is COLLAR ON."

"Anything?" Justin asked.

"Yes. Anything."

"Good," Justin got up and marched over to where Ethan's ass stuck straight up in the air. He lubed up a finger a bit and stuck it up Roger's hole, moving it in and out gently. Ethan began to moan softly.

Then, without warning, Justin jammed it all the way in and drew it slowly out. Ethan's moans turned to whimpers.

Brian moved closer to look. From the end of Justin's finger he could see a cold, blue energy beam. Out of Ethan's ass was growing a butt plug of solid ice.

Thicker and wider and harder, the ice grew. The wider it grew, the more it stretched out Ethan's asshole. Ethan's whimpers turned to screams.

"As big as a horse, wasn't it? As big as an elephant, wasn't it?" Justin whispered, his voice hoarse with rage, as the ice formed to the proper dimensions.

"Now, Ethan," Justin said, lifting Ethan to a standing position with a thumb to the chin, "Since the ice up your ass won't last nearly as long enough, while it is there, let it burn like fire."

Ethan's screams turned into one long, unbroken wail.

"And if I ever see your face again," continued Justin furiously, "I'll freeze you solid inside a block of ice and have Brian send you to the frozen north where you will never, EVER, melt."

Ethan fell to the cold floor, naked, screaming and writhing in pain.

Justin walked over to where Brian stood with his mouth hanging open.

"Take me home, Brian," he said.

"But I don't get it," Brian said, as they walked out of the room, "I had him all set up for you. He would have done anything. Anything! Why didn't you at least fuck him?"

"Because there's only one man in the world I want to fuck. Be fucked by. Haven't you figured that out by now?" Justin answered.

"But I thought you two were carrying on behind my back. Using this to control me, to pull the wool over my eyes." Brian gestured with the Wand.

Justin clapped a hand over his eyes and gave a whimper.

Brian dropped a black handkerchief over the top and tied it round with a loose thread.

He gave Justin a gentle prod to let him know it was safe and together they limped out of the throne room and down a dark hall. Brian pronounced a few simple magic words. A cold light appeared at the tip of his own magic wand to light their way. Now they could see the walls and ceiling were rounded and made of black stone

"No, Brian. I only came here because he said he'd kill you if I didn't. We only had sex the one time, a year ago, just before we became a couple. He brought – that – and showed me how to use it. And I only used it when it became obvious you were determined to kill me."

"He told me the same thing," Brian admitted, "But I think I needed to hear it from you too, to really believe it."

"It's the truth. I swear it. Since then, I've never been with another man. Even before, since the moment I saw you, I – "

He was interrupted by a sound coming down the passage from the direction where they had come. Faint at first, but growing louder by the second, it was the kind of sound made only by those who realize they are well and truly damned.

Half screaming, half growling, Ethan came running up the passage brandishing a double headed axe in one hand and a large and heavy mace in the other. His lion-headed staff was strapped to his back in a custom made quiver. He was frothing at the mouth and his eyes were wide and bugged out like a frog's. They rolled crazily around in their sockets.

Justin aimed and shot his ice beam but it only caught the mace, flinging it over and behind Ethan. It fell to the ground, encased in a block of ice.

Ethan's insane gaze never wavered. The curved blade gleamed dully in the cold light of Brian's wand.

Justin aimed again but it was too late. Ethan swung the axe. The blade sliced cleanly through Justin's wrist. The blue beam wavered and went out. His severed hand slapped wetly as it hit the floor. Justin screamed in pain and fell against Brian. He wrapped his stub in his tunic, trying to staunch the flow of blood. He broke out into a cold sweat and fell onto the cold stone floor He began to go into shock.

Brian stepped in front of Justin and raised a hand. "Stop! It doesn't have to end like this!"

"Are you serious? I've got a chunk of ice stuffed up my ass! Of course it's got to end like this! I'm going to split you up – one way or another!"

In a lightning movement, Ethan reached behind him and grabbed his staff. Once again the lion's eyes flashed. Brian was thrown backward against the wall. Once again, green beams of light encircled his ankles, calves, stomach, and chest, immobilizing his arms to his sides.

"I'll kill him and maim you and feed you both to my buzzards! You can cry your eyes out as they eat your boyfriend and watch helplessly as they turn on you! They'll feast on you slowly while you're still alive. You'll feel every agony and beg for me to kill you. But I won't. I'll just watch them tear out your heart to eat it. A fitting end to you and a perfect revenge for me! AHHHH HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!"

Ethan kept coming. He raised the blade.

"Justin! Help me!"

Ethan kept coming. Weakly, Justin moved his feet, trying to move backward and away from his tormentor. He only managed to move back a few feet.

"Justin, listen to me! This is important! You've got to fire that blue beam at me! Aim for his green bondage lights! You can do it Justin! I love you, man!"

"Justin heard Brian's words through a fog of pain and blood. They seemed to be coming from a long way away, but the last four words were clear as a bell.

He raised his remaining hand and fired weakly.

The blue beam hit the axe blade, and reflected off the shiny surface. However the spell as so weak it only gave the blade a light frosting.

"Oh, better luck next time!" Ethan sneered nastily. He swung the blade and sliced cleanly through Justin's remaining hand.

Justin screamed and passed out with the pain.

Justin's reflected beam flashed from the axe blade across the hall and struck Brian directly on the waist. Light blue mixed with green and slowly it changed to yellow.

"NO!

The beam grew brighter and brighter, yellow as butter, bright, then brighter, as the sun shines.

"You're too late! Nothing will stop my revenge! You both are doomed!"

He stood over Justin's helpless body. He raised the axe a little higher and aimed for Justin's heart and swung downward for the final blow.

"I think not," Brian said quietly. With a huge effort, he forced his right hand through the yellow beam. At once he let a large red beam go from his palm.

Ethan was disintegrated. Not just burned or engulfed, but consumed. There was a red flash of power. Everything it touched was blown apart, consumed, and then vanished away until there was nothing left except for the dark hall that was there before Ethan had arrived.

As soon as Ethan was dead, his spells were broken. All the bondage beams faded and disappeared.

Brian located Justin's hands. Making a few magical gestures, he easily healed them.

Justin regained consciousness. Together they limped down the dark hall a bit more until they finally reached the door to outside. There, Brian broke the Wand in half and threw the pieces into two different directions of the forest

He took off his large, black cloak and spread it down on the ground. He gestured for Justin to sit down on it. Justin did so gratefully.

"Now what?" he asked, as Brian joined him.

"Now all you have to do is think about what you consider home and the cloak will take us there."

Justin started to close his eyes, then opened them again. " Wait a minute. Now that you are free of the Wand's effects, don't you want to kill me again?"

"Justin! Of course not! If I did, why would I have saved you from Ethan?"

Looking down, Justin mumbled out, "I dunno. Jealousy, maybe." Then, furiously, looking up with tears in his eyes, "Or you could still just want me for that rotten old statue!"

Brian's eyes turned sad and soft as he reached out a palm to stroke Justin's cheek and brush away the tears.

"Oh Justin, my darling, forgive me for that. No, I don't wish that any longer. For even though I'm no longer under your control, I do remember the last year. There were times when I was in control of my thinking and thought back to when I wanted you as a statue. I couldn't believe I was going to do that. Because you were, and are, so much more than just a beautiful body to me now. I love all of you. Your kindness. Your courage. Your laugh. The way you throw yourself, heart and soul, into everything you do. Shortly after we were together, I fell in love with you. With your life. I can't believe I almost lost that tonight. And I'd never lock that away behind stone. Never. I swear."

Justin looked down at the cloak with a smile tugging on his cupid bow lips.

"You know, this reminds me of a certain interrupted picnic." He looked round. "Hmmm. Can't say much about the scenery though." He closed his eyes.

Brian felt like if he didn't kiss Justin, he would explode. So he did. Hard. Deeply.

As he did, he felt the cloak rise, felt the hard ground vanish to be replaced with a cushion of air.

Reaching down, he could feel that Justin was hard as a rock. He trailed kisses down his neck, chest, stomach, and then took his hard length in his mouth. Brian reached up and under Justin's tunic and played with his sensitive nipples. He heard Justin moan in pleasure and smiled to himself. He settled down into a slow seductive rhythm and heard another moan. He realized it was his own.

He tugged at Justin's leggings, and pulled them down, freeing his cock, balls and ass. Justin arched a bit to give him access.

Fingers splayed over Justin's fine ass, Brian began to play with Justin's hot hole. Justin moaned in pleasure and began to instinctively arch rhythmically, sending his cock down Brian's eager throat.

Brian wet a finger with saliva and began to probe Justin's hole, fingering him gently, deeper and deeper each time. Then he started –

HEY! Wait a minute here! This is a romance, not porn! If you want to know what happens next, pop in a DVD or better yet, go watch an episode of Queer as Folk!

The cloak, with the two lovers upon it, stretched itself flat and rose into the air until it cleared the tops of the dark, gnarled branches. Then it flew away, away from the black castle, away from the twisted forest, into the light of the full, silvery moon.

THE END

This story is copyright © 2010

All rights reserved

Duplication of this story is allowed only for non-profit purposes

Any duplication of this file must include these copyright messages intact.


End file.
